


Ayaw Po

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Elementary School, M/M, School
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nahuli ang mga makukulit na bata na nag-iingay at nag-haharutan sa loob ng classroom ng isa sa mga masusungit na guro ng paaralan.





	Ayaw Po

**Author's Note:**

> base ito sa real life events na kwinento sa akin ni soopanini kaya heto ulit ako't nagsulat. parang dekada yung feeling tagal ko di nakasulat...shet

Habang hinihintay ang susunod na guro matapos ang kanilang lunch break, umaatake na naman ang mga kiti-kiti sa pwet nina Jongin at Kyungsoo na pawang parehong nasa unang baitang.

  
Panay ang harutan nila sa labas ng classroom kung saan napakatinis ng mga tili at malakas ang hagikgik ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubukan siyang kilitiin ng kaklaseng si Jongin matapos nilang kumain ng ensaymada na pareho nilang binili sa canteen.

  
Patakbo-takbo sila ngayon sa hallway hanggang sa bumalik sila sa kanilang silid at doon na ipinagpatuloy ang kulitan.

  
"Ayaw ko na! Tama na, Jongin!" Hingal na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan matapos siyang kilitiin nito ng ilang beses.

  
Huminto naman si Jongin at bumungisngis pabalik, mga mata'y nawawala sa laki ng ngiti sa labi.

  
"Ikaw kasi e, grabe kiliti mo, Soo." Wika ni Jongin habang tumatawa at yumakap sa kaibigan.

  
"Jongin ayaw ko na!" Hagikgik pa rin naman ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa inatake na naman siya ni Jongin ng kiliti at hindi na siya makakalas sa kaibigan.

  
Napatili si Kyungsoo sa dami ng kiliti ni Jongin sa kanya na rinig umano sa buong pasilyo at kamalas-malasan na naabutan ng kilalang masungit na guro sa paaralan--si Miss Jin na napadaan sa kanilang kwarto.  
Pero dahil abala ang dalawang magkaibigan sa paghaharutan, nagtatakbuhan na naman ang dalawa. Lingid sa kaalaman nila na nakatitig na nang masama ang guro sa kanila sa may pintuan.

  
"Yaw ko na, Jongin, tama na!" Patuloy sa pagtawa si Kyungsoo.

  
"Ano pangalan ng dalawang yun?" Tanong ng guro sa isang bata na nakaupo sa harapan.

"Tsaka ayun yung dalawa ring yun?" Turo pa ulit ng guro sa dalawa pang makulit na mga bata tulad ng dalawa nating bida.

  
"Jongin po tsaka po Kyungsoo. Tapos po Sehun po tsaka po Baekhyun." Sagot ng bata at napatikhim ang guro, huminga ng malalim at tinawag ang dalawang bata na nagkukulitan kasama rin ang dalawa pang estudyante sa kabilang sulok na nag-wrewrestling.

  
"Oy, oy kayong dalawa dyan. Tsaka kayo, lumapit kayo dito." Isang seryosong boses ang umagaw sa atensyon ng mga bata, ngunit sina Sehun at Baekhyun ang unang agad lumapit sa galit na guro.

  
"Uy Jongin, Kyungsoo. Tawag kayo." Wika ng isa nilang kaklase na babae na malapit sa kanila. Ngunit di pa rin nagpatinag ang dalawa at tila walang narinig.

  
"Jongin! Kyungsoo!" Tinawag na ang dalawa sa kanilang mga pangalan at pareho silang nagulat. Sila'y napahinto sa paghaharutan at parehong napatingala.

  
Unti-unti ring nabura ang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi nang datnan nila ng tingin ang isa sa masusungit at striktang guro sa kanilang paaralan.

  
"Halikayo dito."

  
Bumitaw sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isa't-isa at lumapit sa guro. Dinala sila sa labas ng kwarto at tsaka tumunog nang malakas ang bell, hudyat na mag-uumpisa na muli ang mga klase.

  
"Kayong dalawa, di ba't bawal mag-wrestling at baka kayo'y madisgrasya?" Sabi niya kina Sehun at Baekhyun na parehong takot na takot ang mukha. Bumuntong hininga ang guro at tumingin kina Jongin at Kyungsoo na pawang nakayuko. "At kayo, di ba't ilang ulit na namin sinasabi sa inyo na bawal tumakbo at magsigawan sa loob ng classroom?"

  
Nasa likod ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay habang nasa harap naman ang kay Kyungsoo.

  
"Gusto niyo ba ipakuha ko kayo sa mga Chinese?" Dagdag pa ng guro na lalong nagpakaba at nagpaluha sa mga makukulit na mga bata.

  
"Miss, ayaw po. Ayaw ko po." Pagmamakaawa agad ni Baekhyun at si Sehun sa tabi ay nangingilid na ang mga luha.

  
"Makukulit kasi kayo. Dapat di kayo nag-gugulo sa klase kase talagang ipapakuha ko kayo sa Chinese."

  
Humahagulgol na si Kyungsoo at tila naiiihi na sa kaba.

  
Ganun din si Jongin na sumisinghot-singhot na't napapapunas ng mga mata.

  
"Halikayo..."

  
Sumunod ang apat na mga bata sa guro na papunta sa faculty room. Nakasalubong naman nila ang susunod na guro ng mga bata at kinausap ito ni Miss Jin saglit.

Pinaunawa niya sa guro ang ginawa ng mga bata at sila'y parehong sumangayon sa isa't-isa bago tuluyang dalhin ni Miss Jin ang mga bata sa faculty room.

  
May iilang teachers na nasa loob at halos lahat ay napatingala pero hinayaan lang si Miss Jin na disiplinahin ang mga bata--kilala siya sa ganito--ang mang-uto ng bata na di rin naman niya aaklaing epektibo.

  
Hinawi ng guro ang kurtina para matanaw ng mga bata ang parking lot.

  
"Lapit kayo dito," utos niya sa mga bata na lumapit rin naman at lahat ay may luha sa kanilang mga mata. "Nakikita niyo ba yang pulang sasakyan na yan? Dyan kayo isasakay ng mga Chinese. Lagi yan nandyan nakaabang para kapag may makulit na bata ipapakuha namin agad."

  
At dahil sa mga salitang iyon, humagulgol na ang apat na mga bata. Sabay-sabay silang nag-iyakan at napangiwi si Miss Jin dahil di rin naman niya inasahang hahagulgol ng ganito ang mga bata.

  
"O, ba't kayo umiiyak?" Pagkukunwaring pagtataray pa rin niya.

  
Inuubo-ubo na si Kyungsoo sa kakaiyak, matatabang butil ng mga luha ay dumadausdos sa kanyang namumulang pisngi. Siya ang unang sumagot sa tanong, "Kase...di po ako marunong mag-chinese! Di po nila ako maiintindihan kapag gutom na po ako. Ayaw ko po magutom, Miss. Wag niyo na po ako bigay sa Chinese." Iyak niyang malakas, mga dulo ng mga tenga'y pulang-pula na.

  
Humahagulgol namang sumagot si Jongin at suminok-sinok. "Di ko po sila maiintindihan. Ayaw ko po sumama sa kanila. Nandun si _Lofus Fleef_." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Miss Jin dahil nabanggit ng bata si Lotus Feet. Aba.

  
Humihikbi naman si Baekhyun sa tabi at umiiling. "Ayaw ko po sa kanila. Takot po ako sa Chinese. Bi-behave na po ako, Miss. Promise po. Di na po. Please po."

  
Samantala, si Sehun naman, "Ayaw ko po ng siopao, Miss. Ayaw ko po. Huuu. Wag niyo po ako bibigay, please po."

  
At napabuntong-hininga na lang si Miss Jin sa mga bata na di kalaunan ay napatahan rin niya sa pamamagitan ng pagbigay sa kanila ng candy na siyang nagpakuha sa kanilang mga pangako na hindi na muli magiging magulo sa loob ng classroom kailanman dahil sa uulitin nila iyon, ay talagang sa Chinese ang kanilang bagsak, na kanilang sineryoso naman. Kay inosente ng mga bata, ano?

  
Napatawa naman nang tahimik ang mga gurong nakakita ng buong pangyayari at simula nun, hindi na muli naging magulo ang apat na mga bata.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry walang kwenta :((( 
> 
> Sensya na rin gorl, alam ko malayo to sa totoong nngyare pero sana cute pa rin :)))) 
> 
> sana makapagsulat pa ko marami pero yung katamaran umaaligid hahahaha


End file.
